407 Proxy Authentication Required/Summary
Elliot is in the trunk of a car as it drives. When it comes to a stop, Vera's goons Javi and Peanuts pull Elliot out. In Krista's apartment, Vera lights up weed and smokes. Elliot is tied and gagged in the chair. Vera apologizes for fanboying out as he gets emotional. He says he did Elliot, his hero, wrong last time, but that was a turning point in their story. He has Javi remove the gag. Mr. Robot analyzes the building and the captors. Elliot is thinking about an escape route, he wants to help Krista. Elliot asks why Vera didn't meet him in October, to which Vera tells him he had to prepare. While Krista is tied up in the therapy room, Vera tells Elliott about his return to the Domincan Republic after escaping from prison. The people didn't think much of him, but he hustled his way up the crime ladder. In just 87 days, Vera controlled the entire island of Hispaniola from the shadows, with even the president of the DR in his back pocket. Despite all this, he still wasn't satisfied, so Javi brought a shaman to him. Vera drank a concoction, making him puke and defecate repeatedly. The shaman told him to go home. Vera realized that New York is where he's meant to be. The shaman told him to reconcile with he who closed that path and he will be his partner. Vera wants to own all of New York City with Elliot by his side. Elliot asks about Krista. Vera eats ham with his brother Isaac's knife, which likely killed Shayla. They realize that this is the same situation as the Shayla situation, but this time Vera allows Elliot to see the hostage. In the therapy room, Elliot meets with Krista. The goons grab Elliot and Vera demands an introduction with Mr. Robot. Elliot plays dumb. Vera asks how to bring out Mr. Robot. He touches Krista's legs and goes up her skirt and suggests Javi will rape her. Mr. Robot says let's talk. He goes face to face with Vera, asking what he wants. Peanuts aims her gun at the brash Mr. Robot, but Vera tells her off. Vera asks why Mr. Robot is here. Mr. Robot says he's here to protect Elliot. Vera asks how he came to be. Mr. Robot reiterates that Elliot needed him. Vera surmises that Elliot was hurt really bad. He doesn't care about his dad dying when he was 8 and his abusive mother, he wants details. Mr. Robot tells Vera that his credentials are poor and he needs to convince Mr. Robot. He's the one who did 5/9. Vera explains that he wants to own everything in NY, pushing his product out of every store, cop, and billboard. Mr. Robot responds that the pharamceitucal companies own drug dealing, banks own the stores. Power is just money and capitalist pigs. But Mr. Robot has a plan. Step one is let Krista go. Vera says Krista is the only thing he has to bargain. How can he trust him? Elliot says he can show him. The hack is going down tonight. More money than Vera can conceive of. The plan is on his laptop. Vera sends Javi for the bag. Vera tells Elliot that while Mr. Robot barks a lot, Elliot is the real one he's scared of. At the kitchen table, Elliot reaches into his bag for his laptop, seeing a gun. He shows Vera the info. Vera laughs at the large amount of money shown as Peanuts looks too. Elliot looks at the gun. Javi joins to look at the laptop, when Elliot pulls the gun on them. Vera says he won't do it. Elliot pulls the trigger, but it's empty. Javi took the bullets. Mr. Robot takes the blame for the stunt, but Vera wants punishment. He loads the gun and retrieve Krista. Elliot pleads for her life while Vera prods him. Elliot admits that he needs her. The storm outside is fully brewing. Vera realizes that she is Elliot's shaman. Mr. Robot doesn't have the answers. And the wrong person has been asking the questions. Vera unties Krista in the therapy room and sits Elliot down. He wants a session to explore Elliot's mind. He tells them to pick up where they left off, but Krista insists this won't work. Elliot tells her to go along with it. Vera dismisses his goons so they can be alone. Vera shoots the floor near Krista, scaring her. Elliot helps her, bringing up that his mom died. She asks about his feelings. Vera is mad hearing about their strained relationship. He wants to know why Mr. Robot exists. Mr. Robot says she sold us out. Krista apologizes to Elliot. Mr. Robot is thinking of an exit strategy. Vera reads through the patient folder. Krista pleads with him to stop. Mr. Robot tells Elliot not to listen. Elliot notices that Krista doesn't want him to hear this. Despite Mr. Robot's objections, Elliot wants Vera to keep reading. Vera reads that the strained Elliot-Robot relationship is keeping them from getting at the root of the condition. He asks about the window incident. Krista is silent. Mr. Robot wants to shut it down. Elliot recalls that he jumped out. Krista begins to ask him why he can't recalls details of that memory. She helps him to remember: building the snowman with Darlene, looking for their dad's camera upstairs. Elliot hid Darlene in the closet, grabbed a bat, started swinging at his dad, and jumped. Krista notes that his lost time memory gaps happen when Mr. Robot takes over. Elliot asks Mr. Robot if he existed way back then. Mr. Robot changes the subject, but Elliot yells at him to answer. Mr. Robot says he's been there since the first day he was needed. His job is to protect. Krista doesn't want to do this to Elliot. He's not supposed to know, Mr. Robot says. Vera is hyped. Krista asks why Elliot did what he did. Why he had the reaction to swing the bat and protect himself. Elliot can't remember. Krista helps him realize he was scared. Mr. Robot claims this will destroy him. Vera adds that Elliot was scared of his father. Elliot believes he was his friend. Mr. Robot says that he can't protect him anymore and walks away from the scene. Krista asks if his father ever hurt him. She repeats the events moment by moment. Elliot escaped out the window as his only way. Elliot grows more emotional. Krista eventually asks if his father molested him. Elliot weeps. Krista gives her condolences. Vera sits beside Ellliot, saying he knows pain and Elliot doesn't have to be scared. Elliot doesn't want to be touched. He leaves. Vera follows him into the kitchen. He tells Elliot he can't stop this. Elliot doesn't want to live with it. Vera insists this is how to reach his true self, let out his anger and sadness. Elliot screams at the thunder and lightning outside the window. Vera concludes that Elliot is reborn. He puts his hands on his shouders. Elliot blames Vera for doing this. They sit together. Vera says his own mother passed him around to her friends. That kind of trauma takes a lot. Most people don't know that pain, but survivors become unbeatable. Vera is crying. He tells Elliot that his power is beautiful. Elliot says he doesn't want to be alone anymore. Vera tells him he isn't. Krista stabs Vera in the back with a knife. Vera collapses. All the lights go out.